


Easy

by BansheeLydia



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Nudity, Oblivious Lydia, Pining, Polyamory, Roommates, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia never intended to fall in love with her roommates.</p>
<p>She’d didn’t mean to fall in love with either of them, let alone both.  After her brutal break up with Jackson during her junior year of college and her disastrous attempts at dating during senior, she’d made a vow not to date at all until she finished her masters.  She just wanted to focus on her education and her career.</p>
<p>And then Malia and Kira happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

Lydia never intended to fall in love with her roommates.

She’d didn’t mean to fall in love with _either_ of them, let alone both. After her brutal break up with Jackson during her junior year of college and her disastrous attempts at dating during senior, she’d made a vow not to date at all until she finished her masters. She just wanted to focus on her education and her career.

And then Malia and Kira happened.

Lydia met them after responding to an ad from a girl looking for roommates to apartment share with. She’d been one of three to reply and they’d ended up in a group message. The girl, Kate, turned out to be one of the most unpleasant people Lydia had ever met, but the other two girls, they seemed nice enough, so they’d agreed to apartment share together, renting a small, cheap apartment in town, not too far from campus.

They’d quickly become close friends. Lydia lived with two beautiful, amazing girls, who were so good to her. 

Malia worked part time at a diner and often stole the baked goods that didn’t get sold at the end of the day, bringing them home to share with Lydia and Kira after a rough day. Malia was blunt and unapologetic in who she was. She was fierce and loyal and quietly kind behind the hostility that others saw. She was beautiful in a free kind of way, unhindered by low self esteem. She was warm and enduring, always there when Lydia needed her. 

Kira was the only one of the three that had a car and she often gave them rides, whether it was carpooling if they had class at the same time, or dropping Lydia or Malia off at an appointment. She never complained. She was sweet and supportive and funny, and had a smile like sunshine. She was shy when they first met, but slowly, her real nature flowed out; warm and compassionate, strong in a quiet, understated kind of way, and a loyal friend.

Lydia fell in love with them slowly. A gradual, dawning kind of thing, the two of them tiptoeing their way behind her ribs and curling up in her heart. It was a slow, quiet kind of love, but no less deep or passionate for its understated nature. 

She realized it in a completely innocuous way. 

A Sunday night, and she’d just finished an assignment she’d been working on for weeks. Half asleep, she stood, managing to swipe over her (now cold) cup of coffee. Brown liquid spilled over her laptop.

“No, no, no...” she yanked the laptop, rushing to the kitchen to wipe the coffee off, but in front of her horrified eyes, the screen flickered and went black. “ _No_!”

Kira sprinted into the kitchen, slipping slightly when her socked feet hit the tiles. “What? What is it?”

Lydia dabbed half heartedly at her laptop with tissue. “I’m screwed, that’s what. I’d _just_ finished my assignment. And I only have half of it backed up.”

Kira bumped her out of the way with her hip, examining her laptop before looking up, expression soft and apologetic. “I think it’s fried,” she said, mouth tipped in a little sympathetic smile. 

Lydia rubbed her hands over her face. She was so tired, but she needed to stay up and at least try and get _something_ written that she could submit. Kira reached out, giving her hip a reassuring squeeze.

“You can borrow my laptop,” she said.

Lydia looked up. “Are you sure? Weren’t you going to Skype your parents tonight?”

Kira waved a hand. “Don’t worry about it. This is an emergency.” She grabbed her laptop from the table in the living room while Lydia cleaned up the spilled coffee.

Malia came in just as Kira set her laptop down, typing in her password. 

“Hey. What’s going on?” she tossed her keys onto the counter.

“Life and death situation,” Kira replied seriously.

Lydia let Kira fill Malia in while she grabbed her USB, slotting it into Kira’s laptop. She pulled up her half written assignment, sighing as she tried to remember how she’d finished it. She had the basic outline still, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to make it as good. She was half asleep and she just didn’t have the time.

“Come on,” Kira gripped Lydia’s shoulders gently, guiding her to seat down in front of the laptop. “You’ve got this.”

Lydia took a deep breath, trying to focus. A cup of coffee appeared next to her and she looked up at Malia, offering a quick, grateful smile.

Her roommates stayed up with her until almost 6am, plying her with coffee and, when she really started to droop, double chocolate chip cookies. Kira watched a movie on her phone, occasionally offering Lydia words of encouragement, and Malia was a comforting presence next to her, their thighs touching as Malia read a book for class. 

Finally, it was done and Lydia submitted it, then dropped her forehead against the table.

“I’m so tired,” she mumbled.

Kira gently urged her up. She looked just as exhausted as Lydia felt, but she offered a smile as she and Malia guided her into Lydia’s bedroom, helping her into bed. Malia even tucked her in, offering a wink before they left, and Lydia just thought, _oh_.

She was in love with them.

Both of them.

 

 

And there was her problem.

She’d gone and fallen in with both her roommates, and she had no idea how to deal with it. Malia and Kira were her best friends; she didn’t want to ruin that friendship, with either of them. 

Except neither girl was making it easy for Lydia to ignore her problem.

 

 

Malia had a habit of walking around the apartment in just her underwear.

There was something just so unrestrained about Malia. She felt perfectly comfortable walking around half naked. When Lydia had first pointed it out, she just looked confused that it wasn’t something most people just _did_. So Lydia left her to it and tried to not make things weird.

She sighed as Malia stretched as she crossed through the main room to the kitchen, her toned body tall and lithe, firm stomach taut as she arched her back. She was wearing a plain crop top and grey boy shorts, the material clinging to the curve of her ass and showing off strong thighs. Honey hair tumbled around her shoulders as she padded across the tiles to get a glass of water, which she gulped down in one go, throat working.

Lydia buried her face in her hands, groaning quietly. Malia was her friend and she felt guilty just looking at her, with butterflies in her stomach and a breathless feeling in her chest, because she just loved her so _much_ but she had to keep it back. Had to pretend she didn’t see Malia as anything more than a friend.

It hurt. It actually _hurt_ to keep her feelings locked away. And it really didn’t help when Malia treated nudity like it was nothing, shedding her top and panties in the hallway before stepping into the bathroom. 

“For god’s _sake_ ,” Lydia said to herself as she got up, snatching up Malia’s clothes. 

Kira glanced out from her bedroom. “What’s up?”

Hear rose in Lydia’s cheeks. “Nothing,” she lied. “I’m just...sick of Malia leaving her clothes everywhere.”

Kira tilted her head, just gazing at her with dark eyes, and Lydia bit the inside of her cheek. She ducked into Malia’s room, tossing the clothes into her laundry hamper before retreating into her own room. She sat down heavily at her desk, releasing a slow breath.

_Keep it together, Lydia_. 

 

 

Kira liked to do yoga in the living room. 

Three times a week, she’d roll out a mat in front of the TV and spend forty minutes bending her body into impossible shapes that made Lydia’s muscles ache just watching. Kira had tried to get her to join in, but there was no way Lydia’s body would take that kind of stretch and contortion.

She paused in the doorway when she got back from class, keys clutched tightly in her hand as Kira eased her body gracefully into a downward facing dog pose. Sighing, she resigned herself to the torture, closing the door and hanging up her jacket.

Kira moved back again, face lifting towards the sunlight streaming through the window, and Lydia’s breath caught. She looked so serene and so beautiful, the light playing in her dark hair, highlighting faint freckles. Her eyes looked like galaxies in the sunshine, lips tipped into a smile, and Lydia’s heart clenched. 

“Hey,” Malia greeted from the kitchen and Lydia jumped slightly, guiltily. 

“Hey,” she replied, dropping her bag by the couch. 

Kira offered her a bright smile that warmed Lydia, made her feel almost weightless with how much she adored her, and she couldn’t help but return it. 

 

 

 

And then things got harder, because Malia and Kira seemed to forget what _personal space_ meant.

It started with lingering touches; Malia brushing against her as they cooked, or Kira letting her hand brush against Lydia’s as they walked to class.

Malia started sitting closer on the couch, their thighs pressing together, her body warm and firm against Lydia’s, making her stomach feel fluttery and her pulse jump. Kira took to playing with Lydia’s hair absently while they watched movies, fingers brushing through the red curls like a second thought, the touch feather light but comforting. 

Lydia tried to ignore it. Tried not to read into it. But every little skim of Malia’s fingers over the small of her back or Kira’s lips against her shoulder as she reached above her in the kitchen while they cooked had her heart pounding, a hesitant little hope steadily growing each time, because they’d never been like this before. 

But neither girl said anything and Lydia wasn’t going to be the one to bring it up and end up ruining everything, so they ended up in a mutual silence on the issue even as cuddles on the couch started happening regularly and Kira kept buying Lydia her favorite chocolates.

It broke one night after a movie marathon, all of them exhausted. Malia helped Lydia to her feet, leading her into her bedroom, and the three girls tumbled onto Lydia’s bed. She was hyper aware of skin touching skin and Kira’s fingers playing with hers, Malia pressed against her back, and her heart thundered behind her ribs. 

“Are you ever going to kiss me?” Kira asked softly.

Lydia’s throat gave a dry click as she swallowed. “I want to, but...”

“But?” she encouraged, voice so gentle, so understanding, and Lydia felt like the worst person in the world.

“I love both of you,” she whispered, eyes closed. “I’m _in_ love with both of you. And I – I don’t want to choose.”

To her surprise, Kira _chuckled_. Lydia’s eyes snapped open, taking in Kira’s pleased face before she turned her head to catch Malia’s smirk.

“You don’t have to choose,” Malia said, in a _duh_ kind of tone.

Lydia felt almost drunk, her whole perspective tilting at this option. “I don’t?”

Kira’s hand stroked Lydia’s thigh and Malia linked her fingers with the smaller girl’s, hands clasped against Lydia’s leg and they shared a smile before Kira’s gaze found Lydia’s again.

“We love each other,” she said simply, “And we both love you. And you love us. It’s easy.”

“Easy,” Lydia repeated.

Gentle fingers gripped her jaw, tilting her head carefully so Malia could brush their lips together. “Easy,” she murmured, their mouths still pressed together.

Lydia felt a grin claim her mouth, tucking her ankle between Malia’s and leaning in to kiss Kira, _finally_ , drinking in the sensation of their lips gliding together sweetly.

They were right. _Easy_.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
